Persons with a peripheral neuropathy or other hand pathology such as arthritis often find conventional scissors difficult to use. One reason is that conventional scissors require the exertion of relatively large forces which is difficult for persons having arthritis or some type of peripheral neuropathy resulting in weak hand muscles. In addition, some of the conventional scissors incorporate looped finger grips which are difficult or cumbersome for persons with arthritis or peripheral neuropathies to utilize. Examples of such conventional scissors are disclosed in Ahlbin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,846; Van Hook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,496; Schrade, U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,235; O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,519; Wakely, U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,738 and Gingher, Jr., DES 263,350.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide scissors suitable for use by persons with weak hand muscles and/or reduced neurological control. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide scissors having an increased mechanical advantage so that the scissors may be utilized by exerting reduced forces.